OK, Why Do I Suddenly Hear John Mayer?
by The Fayre Unknown
Summary: After a Puck's phone rings in Glee, he is questioned about his interesting choice of ringtone, which then prompts a performance to out his and Kurt's relationship to the club. Fluff.


**OK, Why Do I Suddenly Hear John Mayer?**

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me discovering you_

"OK, why do I suddenly hear John Mayer?" Tina's question was met with abrupt silence as everyone looked around trying to figure out from where the music was coming.

_One mouth to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips_

_And your bubble gum tongue_

Only one person seemed uninterested in the search as he stood back waiting for the music to stop. Unfortunately for the self-declared badass, his phone didn't stop playing the sugary song soon enough because his closest friend said quite loudly,

"It sounds like it's coming from Puck."

_And if you want love, we'll make it_

Eleven pairs of eyes turned toward the Mohawked boy, who rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finn. I suddenly felt the urge to sing John Mayer. Please forgive me."

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans, and break 'em_

"You aren't singing because you're talking to us and the music is still playing," Brittany supplied helpfully.

_This is bound to be wild_

"Thank you, Brittany, for that astute observation. Now, if we could all turn our attention to more important things, we would note that, once again, Mr. Schue is late for rehearsal," Puck replied.

_Your body is a wonderland_

"Wait, did he just use 'astute' correctly in a sentence?" Mercedes asked no one in particular.

_Your body is a wonderland _

_I'll use my hands_

"And since when does he notice or care about Mr. Schue's punctuality? I thought only I did that," added Rachel.

_Your body is a wonderland_

The music stopped as suddenly as it began, and everyone was left staring at Puck with raised eyebrows.

"OK, I'll be the one to ask," Lauren began. "Who was calling?" She looked quite amused that the "big, bad Puckasaurus" had such a ringtone. She wasn't jealous because, frankly, Puck's pining after her was more annoying than flattering, and Lauren was happy he found a suitable outlet for his (in her opinion) totally-not-badass softer side.

"Wait, that was a ringtone?" Finn asked in shock.

"Well, duh! Why else would it have started and stopped so abruptly without Puck touching anything?" Quinn replied.

"Good point."

"So, Puck, who was it?" Santana asked slyly.

"None of your damn business, Satan. Besides, what makes you think I even set that? Someone could have changed it at any time without me knowing," Puck commented.

"Yeah, right. Like we're going to believe that," Quinn threw out waspishly.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Kurt's missing?" Brittany asked.

"Random, Brit," Artie remarked, "but now that you mention it, yeah, he does seem to be MIA."

"What's MIA?"

"Missing In Action," Sam answered the blonde. "You don't think anything happened to him do you?"

"Nah, he's probably just running late," Puck responded. "Didn't he have to meet with Ms. Pillsbury to talk about AP tests or something today?"

"Yeah, I think he did," Finn exclaimed before his brows creased into a confused frown. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"He's my boy. We talk," Puck said with a shrug.

At that moment, Mr. Schue appeared with Kurt in tow, sparing Puck the necessity of elaborating.

"Alright guys, let's get started," Mr. Schue began as he dropped his bag off at the piano and walked over to the whiteboard. "Today I want to talk about emotion and connecting with the audience. You are all amazing singers, but if we really want to beat Vocal Adrenaline we are going to have to highlight their weakness by showcasing our own talents in that area. Now, for this week's assignment –"

Mr. Schue was suddenly cut off as sound once again filled the room.

_If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy_

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schue asked.

_(Yeah I like this)_

_If you want it to be wild, gotta know just who to dial, baby (that's me)_

_If you really like it hot, find someone who hits the spot, honey (oh yes)_

Once again, the group of students began looking around for the source of the music.

"OK, who the hell has a Backstreet Boys ringtone? They are so '90s," Santana exclaimed.

_And if you wanna get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

"It's the person who called Puck."

This time thirteen pairs of eyes turned to look at Brittany who was sitting off to the side with Puck's phone in her hand.

_If you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"Because I stole his phone and dialed the last number to call."

"Wow, Brit. That's…brilliant," Rachel responded in shock.

_If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy_

_If you really want it good girl, get yourself a bad boy_

"Don't be so shocked at my awesomeness, Berry. I'm not always as stupid as people think I am."

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

The music stopped, and the room was so shocked over Brit's comment that they forgot to try to trace the music to its source, who was desperately trying not to panic. Before the group could shake their shock and return to the task at hand, Puck stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, I've got a song prepared that I'd like to sing. Don't worry," he added sensing Schue's reluctance to stray away from his lesson, "it fits what you were saying about emotions and stuff."

"Alright," the teacher replied somewhat warily as he mentally recounted Puck's many attempts to serenade Lauren. "Take it away, Puck."

Puck pulled his guitar out and stood before his classmates. "So this kind of goes against what I usually do, but the song fits the person I want to sing to." He began strumming his guitar and the class looked on in interest as Puck played the very song he denied having as a ringtone just moments before.

As the first words fell from his lips, enchanting his audience with the smooth tone, Puck kept his eyes on his guitar, but as he reached the second stanza, he locked his gaze with the only person in the room that fit the lyrics "your skin like porcelain." There were a few gasps throughout the room as Noah "Puck" Puckerman laid his heart out before his friends, serenading the boy he once tormented. For his part, Puck ignored the room and focused on his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend.

It wasn't long after Kurt left for Dalton that Puck realized just how much he missed the quirky Gay Kid. Not being one to weigh the consequences of his actions, Puck sought Kurt out and (admittedly belatedly) befriended him. Kurt had been shocked and skeptical, but Puck was persistent and relentless in his pursuit. One day Kurt was yelling at Puck to leave him alone, and the next, the two were relaxing on Puck's sofa throwing popcorn at each other with Sailor _Moon_ playing in the background. Kurt's still not sure how Puck figured out that a _Sailor Moon_ marathon would be absolutely irresistible to the fair-skinned boy, but he isn't complaining.

From there the two boys began a friendship that grew far quicker than either anticipated after discovering that, despite Puck's absolute ignorance about all things fashion and Kurt's inability to stay alive during _Call of Duty_, the two had more in common than they ever would have guessed. Puck was thoroughly impressed with the way Kurt handled a car, and Kurt was equally impressed with Puck's extensive book collection. Two months of movie marathons and late night phone calls later found Puck tentatively pressing his lips to Kurt's after tackling him for cheating during _Mario Kart_.

The kiss was hesitant, brief, and met with awkwardness, but it led to a meek "I think I like you as more than just a friend" from Puck and a longer, more passionate kiss from Kurt. It had been six months since that first kiss, and though the relationship hadn't been perfect ("Did you really think that telling me you love me for the first time wasn't a big deal? You couldn't have tried to be even a little bit romantic about it?" "I didn't think you'd want romantic, Noah. I'm sorry I ruined it.") and they had had their trials ("I don't like how close you and Bland – " "Blaine, Noah, _Blaine_" "Whatever. I don't like how close you and _Blaine _are." "Well you don't own me, _Puck_, so don't think you can tell me who to be friends with. Call me if you ever decide to grow up!"), the two were still holding on to each other with no plans to let go.

As the song came to the second verse, Puck threw his guitar behind his back, allowing the band to take over, and held his hand out to Kurt, who smiled fondly as he allowed the Mohawked boy to pull him to his feet. Puck twirled Kurt around the room, the two dancing as though they had choreographed the performance in advance. In reality, however, the two were simply so in harmony with each other that dancing was effortless.

As Puck brought the song to its final chorus, he slowed both the song and the dancing to a soft, intimate level. Altering the ending – cutting it short and rearranging a few lyrics to make the performance more personal – Puck brought his hand to Kurt's face as he sang the final lines lovingly to his partner.

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Unable to control his emotions any more, Kurt brought his lips to Noah's for a tender kiss. Noah (as he preferred Kurt – and only Kurt – to call him) returned the kiss with equal tenderness. There was no lust or battling for dominance – those kisses would come later, in the privacy of one of their bedrooms. Instead, the kiss was that of two people equally in love.

"I love you, Kurt," Noah whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kurt smiled. "I know." Noah chuckled. "I love you, too, Noah."

As Kurt moved in for another kiss, the choir room suddenly erupted in sound, reminding the two boys that they had an audience – an audience that had been so captivated by the performance it forgot to react to the obvious coupling going on until the declarations of love were verbally exchanged.

"What -"

"The -"

"Hell?"

The collaborative questioning, coupled with the varying shades of disbelief etched across each face, was quite entertaining to the two boys still standing together in the center of the room, but they contained their laughter as they waited for the full-scale interrogation to begin.


End file.
